The Legendary Ben Wade
by RigorMorton
Summary: William Evans is an eighteen year old boy who accompanies his father Dan on a mission to get legendary outlaw, Ben Wade on a train to Yuma to be hanged. Will ends up with night watch duty, and his crush on the renegade becomes painfully obvious.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/6156715.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M Fandom: 3:10 to Yuma (2007) Relationship: William Evans/Ben Wade Character: William Evans (3:10 to Yuma), Ben Wade Additional Tags: Male Slash, Age Difference, Older Man/Younger Man, Virgin Will, Will Has A Big Crush On Wade, First Kiss, Boys Kissing, Sexual Experimentation, Hand Jobs, No Underage Sex, Will is 18, Praise Kink, Time Skips, death mention Stats: Published: 2016-03-04 Updated: 2016-03-09 Chapters: 2/3 Words: 3020 The Legendary Ben Wade

by RigorMorton

Summary

William Evans is an eighteen year old boy, who accompanies his father Dan, on a mission to get legendary outlaw, Ben Wade on a train to Yuma to be hanged. Will ends up with nightwatch duty, and his crush on the renegade becomes painfully obvious.

Notes

This is something I wrote in about an hour. Lol. I love this movie so much, and I've always wanted to write something for this fandom. This pairing is not a far stretch. Will really did seem infatuated with Ben. You could see it in his eyes. A lot of dynamic here. Hope you enjoy.

See the end of the work for more notes

Chapter 1

William sits by the campfire, the crackling noise almost lulling him to sleep. He sits up straight and shakes his head. William drew the shortest stick and was stuck on night watch duty. Sleeping was not an option.

If he nods off even for a second, he's certain Ben Wade will make his move.

The young man watches the outlaw next to him, read his book by the fire. He's positive Wade could sleep if he wanted to, and is probably planning his escape.

He quietly cocks his gun, just in case Mr. Wade makes any sudden movements.

Will can't help but notice how handsome and rugged Wade is. He feels drawn to him. Not only for his looks, but his lifestyle. How fun and exciting the life of an outlaw must be.

He'd stare at the older man sometimes and fantasize about being on the run with him. Robbing carriages and partying in wild cities, getting drunk and playing poker. He had other fantasies as well. Ones that were a little more intimate.

Now it's difficult to make eye contact without blushing.

He wants so badly to go over and talk to the handsome renegade, but Wade makes him nervous. He got butterflies, just from standing next to him.

Every once in a while, Wade looks up from his book and smiles at the boy, causing William to turn red as a beet and quickly look away.

Wade decides to do it again. He puts his book down and looks straight at Will, brazenly. Of course the boy's face flushes with red, and he immediately looks down at his feet.

"What's wrong, boy?" Wade asks, smirking. "I don't bite ya know."

Will chuckles nervously. "I know, sir. I'm just a little nervous is all."

"No need to be. I like your dad. Have a lot of respect for him. He's got moxy. I like that. I'd never hurt his son. So if you're bored, and want to talk, go right on ahead.

Will presses his lips together, and scoots in closer, right next to Wade. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Wade?"

"Please. Call me Ben. And yes. Indeed you can. However, if I answer your question, you have to answer mine. Deal?"

"Yes, sir. I mean, Ben. Um…are you scared? It's just that, you're well on your way to be hanged and you seem cool as a cucumber. It's just weird is all."

Wade lets out a soft chuckle, running a hand through his wavy hair. "No, son. I'm not scared. You know why?"

Will looks up, eyes wide and shakes his head.

"Because, I won't make it to Yuma. Even if by some miracle, your dad gets me on that train, they'll never get a chance to hang me."

Will's mesmerized by the smooth talking outlaw. A small grin creeps across his face at hearing Wade say that so confidently.

"Now it's my turn." Wade says with a wink. "Tell me, William, does your father know, you're homosexual?"

Will sits up quickly, a look of horror on his face. "What? I….I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Wade."

"Don't you now? You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me? Everyone else might not notice cause they's ignorant but I'm a man of the world, William. I've been places, and I know that look."

Will is overcome with embarrassment. He looks down at his feet, unable to look Wade in the eye. "No, he does not. Nobody does. I just recently realized myself. I mean, I always knew I was different than other boys, but I didn't know for sure, till I saw you, sir."

"Hmm. Whata ya know." Wade gives the boy a supportive Pat on the back. "I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's alright. I kinda feel better, now that I told someone."

"Well, your secret's safe with me kid."

"Thanks, mister. I mean, Ben." Will laughs a little. A sense of relief washes over him. A weight has been lifted.

Will's new found freedom and how cool and understanding Wade is being, has him feeling courageous. "Ben….I'm eighteen years old, and I ain't never been kissed. And considering other people like me are hard to find, I'm afraid I might never be." He looks up at Wade, who's glaring at him through squinted eyes. "Um…would you be my first kiss? I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but I can't imagine what an honor it would be to have my first kiss with the legendary, Ben Wade." Will looks up at the older man, with big hopeful, blue eyes.

Wade laughs, appearing very flattered. He lets out a long sigh, and nods his head. "Sure, kid."

Will's eyes grow wide and the butterflies in his stomach, feel stronger. A slight smile, starts in the corner of his lip. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Wade nods once more. "Lie down. We'll do this right."

Will nods his head and lies back on his blanket, gun still in hand. "I have to keep my gun ready. Surely you understand?"

"I do." Wade chuckles.

The older man, scoots closer to the boy, shuffling on his knees. "Close your eyes."

The boy is a little weary. This could be a trick, but he was willing to risk it for a kiss from the handsome and dangerous Mr. Wade. He closes his eyes and a second later, feels Wade's soft locks brushing up against his cheek, followed shortly by lips pressed against his, and stubble scratching his chin and upper lip.

He throws an arm around the older man, and feels Wade's tongue penetrating his lips, and sliding into his mouth. He thought, he might be grossed out, but he isn't. It's nice. Really nice. Wade's tongue is warm and moves in his mouth just right, like he knows exactly what he's doing.

He tastes sweet, like whiskey and cigars, and Will lets out a soft moan, his hand squeezing the back of Wade's neck.

Oh, how good it feels, emotionally as well as physically. Wade is a skilled kisser, and the thought of how naughty and wrong what he's doing makes it all the more intense. His dad would shit and fall back in it, if he woke up and saw this. It's exhilarating and he doesn't want it to stop.

Will gets greedy. He wants more. Apparently Wade is liking it, cause he keeps on tongue fucking the boy's mouth like there's no tomorrow.

The boy breaks the kiss and looks up at the much older man, panting and smiling big. He licks his lips and looks down at the tent in Wade's pants. "Can I….can I touch it?"

Wade looks around quickly, making sure none of the other men were stirring. They all have their hats over their faces, sawing wood. He looks back down at the teen underneath him. "Boy, I'm old enough to be your daddy."

"I know." Will laughs.

"Fine." Wade unfastens his belt, reaching into his trousers and pulls out his hard cock, for the boy.

Will's eyes grow like saucers and his mouth falls open. "It's bigger than I expected." He gulps. Wade can't help but chuckle at the naive kid.

The teen reaches down and runs his fingers over the swollen head, feeling his own cock spring to life in his pants.

He runs his fist up and down the long shaft. The warm, fleshy weight in his palm is oddly satisfying. He's never been more turned on, and he still wants more.

Wade hisses and licks his lips - his eyes shutting as the boy pumps him vigorously. "That's a good boy. Such a good, good boy."

The praise eggs Will on. He stops for a moment and spits in his hand before wrapping it back around the huge appendage, sliding his saliva coated fingers up and down the older man's cock, feeling his own twitch in his pants.

"Mmmm." Wade coos. "I'll tell you what kiddo. If you be a really good boy, and make me come, when I escape, I'll come back for you, take you to a nice hotel and fuck you till your coming all over the expensive sheets. Would you like that, William?"

"Yes." Will pants out with heavy breath. "Yes, I would. Very much."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Wade's eyes move down to the bulge in the young teen's pants. "Would you like some help with that, William?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

Wade nods and unfastens Will's pants. He pulls out the young, virgin cock, giving it a once over. "Wow. You have a really pretty cock, William." He runs a thumb over the tip, swiping off the pre-cum beading at the top.

Will shudders at his touch. Wade's hands are large and warm, and feel even better than he imagined.

The older man let's go for a moment to slick up his hand. He wraps it back around the boy's flawless cock, and swipes his fist up and down the shaft with a tight grip.

Will's head falls back and his eyelashes flutter wildly. It feels so much different, than when he does it himself. So much better than he could have ever imagined.

Wade works him so good. He knows exactly what he's doing, and it's pure bliss.

Feeling his hand sliding up and down Wade's big cock, and hearing the noises the older man was making was too much. A tough guy like Wade, moaning and whimpering at his touch, combined with the warm slick feeling of Wade's fist riding his shaft….it makes his head spin.

Moans and curse words begin spilling from the young boy's lips as the older man jerks him into oblivion. So much so that Wade has to cover the boy's mouth with his hand to keep from waking everyone, which turns the kid on even more. It turns Wade on too. Listening to that sweet boy's muffled moans, fuels something inside him, and seconds later, hot ropes of cum are spilling into Will's fingers.

That is more than enough to make Will come as well. He feels warmth pooling in his stomach and spreading through his entire groin, cum spurting out into the older man's palm and a little on his shirt - Wade's hand still pressed firmly against his gaped mouth.

Wade lets go of Will's mouth and runs the back of his hand down the boy's cheek. "Good…boy. You did so good. I won't forget this." He places a soft kiss to Will's lips and gets up off the ground. "Clean yourself up, and try and get some sleep, eh." Wade grins and goes back to reading his book, as if nothing ever happened.

Will wipes his hands with the corner of his blanket, but he can't wipe that ridiculous grin off his face….

Chapter 2

Chapter Notes

Short little chapter, leading up to the good stuff in the next chapter ;). Will and Ben are reunited and make plans to meet up in another town.

See the end of the chapter for more notes

Will wipes the sweat beading on his forehead, away with his forearm. It's hot as Hell on the Arizona ranch, despite it being nine o clock at night. Unfortunately for Will, he was on wood chopping duty. The heat has been so bad, some of the chores had to be done after the sun went down.

Now that his Pa wasn't around anymore, he has to take over the manly duties.

It's been two months since his father was gunned down and killed right in front of him. Two months since he'd seen the renegade Ben Wade get on that train to Yuma. Of course, Wade was right. They'd never get a chance to hang him.

Will distinctly remembers being in town and watching two old ladies stare down at a newspaper, talking about Ben Wade's escape from Yuma prison.

Wanted posters with a drawing of Wade went up, all over the place. In every building in town. A constant reminder of the man, he misses so much. Not as much as he misses his Pa though.

His Ma, bless her heart, tries her best to be strong for her boys, and she's done a mighty fine job. Will admires her for that.

He still thinks about Wade, and the intimate moment they shared, not to mention the promise Wade had made to him that night.

During the first month after his father's death, he wasn't worried about it. He was busy grieving, although Wade did cross his mind every so often, and he was absolutely thrilled when he got word of Wade's escape.

He keeps thinking every day, that today is the day Wade comes back for him. Now, two months later he still hasn't heard from the rugged outlaw. Then again, Wade would have to lay low for a while. He was wanted for multiple counts of murder and armed robbery. Will tries to be patient, but it's difficult.

He's been so sad and lonely since his Pa died. A visit from Wade would make him feel whole again.

He only has a few more logs to chop. He places another on the stump, and swings the axe down aggressively. Will's not a big guy. He has a small frame, so chopping wood wasn't exactly a simple task for him. Although he is getting better.

Suddenly he catches something glowing out of the corner of his eye as it flies by the side of his face. He looks down in the dirt and realizes it's a cigarette butt. "What the…." He mumbles to himself.

"Hey kid." A low familiar voice, hits him like a ton of bricks.

He turns around eyes wide as they can go, and sure enough, standing there in front of him is the elusive Ben Wade.

"You look surprised to see me." Wade grabs the front of his hat and moves the brim up slightly, to see the kid better.

Soon Will's shocked face turns into one of happiness. He grins wide, his bright eyes practically sparkling up at Wade.

The axe falls to the dirt and Will runs up to the older man and jumps up in his arms. Wade does a good job catching him, and before he can say a word, the boy's lips are on his, rough and passionate, almost animal like.

Will moans when his tongue touches Wade's and he's not even worried about his mom or little brother coming out and seeing them. He just seizes the moment and being in his outlaws arms is the only thing that matters.

When the kiss breaks, Wade laughs playfully. "Did you miss me?"

Will smiles about as wide as his mouth will allow. "Yes." He pants out. "Yes, I did. I was so happy when I heard you made it out. I knew you'd come back. I knew you would." He plants another rough kiss on the older man's lips, breathing in deep, taking in his surroundings. "Everyone's asleep. Take me into the barn and show me how much you missed me."

Wade sets the boy back down on the ground and caresses the side of his face. "I'm afraid not kid. See, I told you, I'd take you to a hotel and that's what I intend to do. My old ass is damn lucky to have a pretty little thing like you, and you deserve better than gettin fucked in the hay with your mom and little brother only feet away, in the next building."

Will frowns. He's disappointed, but also understanding. He kind of loves the idea that a hard man like Ben Wade would go through the trouble to treat him right. "Okay…when are we going? Are you taking me right now?"

Wade chuckles and shakes his head. The boy looks like a little lovesick puppy. "Not till tomorrow, I'm afraid. We can't have your mom calling the sheriff, thinking you were kidnapped. They're already lookin for me. We don't need lawmen going from town to town lookin for you too. "You'll tell her you got offered a job to go herd cattle for some rancher for a day. She'll believe you, cause you're such a good obedient boy." Wade holds Will's chin in his palm.

The boy nods smiling. "Alright. Can we at least go mess around in the barn, before you go?"

Wade laughs again, striking up another smoke. He exhales with a smile. "No. And don't you go jerkin it in bed later, either. Save it for me. Let it build."

Will smirks up at him. He knows he's right. It'll be all the more better with built up tension. "Fine. I'll be a good boy and sleep with my hands at my sides, just for you."

"Damn straight, you will. Oh… I want you to know, Will….that just because you're a virgin doesn't mean I'm gonna take it easy on ya. I mean, I'll take care of you before hand. Get ya good and ready, but once I stick ya, it's not gonna be all romantic and sweet now, ya hear?" He moves in closer to the boy. "I'm gonna fuck the daylights outta you. If you can't handle that, you can stay at home with your momma."

Will gulps. He feels a knot in his stomach, but he still wants it. "I can handle it. I wanna go."

Wade sneers. He can't help but think that Will's just as proud and stubborn as his daddy was. He doesn't say that though. He doesn't want to bring up Dan. Not right now anyhow. "Alright then. You pack your things and practice what you're gonna say to your momma. Ride into the next town over, East of here during the day, to keep up appearances for your mom, and hang out in a saloon or something and I'll ride in when the sun goes down." He takes one more puff and throws his cigarette in the dirt.

"Yes sir." Will nods his head.

"Alright, you get on off to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow." Wade tips his hat and walks off into the night, whistling away.

Will can't get back inside and into bed fast enough. The sooner he gets to sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes.

Chapter End Notes

Smut in the next chapter. I had to split it up so the chapters wouldn't be so long. Stay tuned :)

End Notes

I will probably continue this. Write a chapter where Wade lives up to his promise ;)

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
